


Just A Day With You

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 13 clans travel, Adventure, Clexa, Commander Lexa, F/F, French, Heda Lexa, Lexa being adorable, Love, Protective Lexa, Romance, ambassador, commander - Freeform, reign - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etre à la tête des 13 clans n’est pas chose facile. Entre conflits et accords, Lexa désespère. Jusqu’au jour où Clarke décide de lui imposer congés. Le Commandant, d’abord perplexe, accepte sa proposition. Le jeune couple quitte alors Polis pour l’immensité du continent, frappés par les bombes tombées il y quatre-vingt-dix-sept ans de cela. Clexa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Day With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Clexakru !
> 
> Je poste ici le début d'une nouvelle fic, en espérant qu'elle soit à votre convenance. Bien sûr centré sur le couple Clarke / Lexa, et je garde espoir, un jour Eliza Taylor lira cette fic (pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas...cherchez 8D).
> 
> Revenant à cet écrit qui durera encore un certain nombre de chapitres, je tiens à préciser quelques petits détails. Tout d'abord, il prends place dans l'univers de base de The 100, ce n'est pas un AU, bien qu'en écrire un aurait pu me tenter, mais je m'égare. La fic se déroule durant la saison 3 (j'entends les fangirl en colère), seulement j'ai tenu à modifier quelques petites choses.
> 
> Tout d'abord, Pike n'existe pas dans cet univers. Et si je le fais exister par la suite, il est très propable qu'il meure très rapidement. Qui dit pas de Pike, dit pas de soulèvement contre les Natifs. Le blood must have blood (le sang doit répondre par le sang), est toujours d'actualité. Lexa n'est donc pas morte, mais bien vivante auprès de Clarke qui est devenu son Ambassadeur après le Sommet où Skaikru à rejoint la Coalition en tant que treizième clan. Pour ce qui concerne la nation des glaces, le scénario reste inchangé et Roan est désormais roi.
> 
> Voilà donc pour les explications, je vous laisse à votre lecture si cela vous tente. A bientôt !

Un rire se fit entendre. Joyeux, incroyablement pur et définitivement honnête. Il faisait écho dans la plaine, s'enroulant et suivant l'avancée du vent sur la nature environnante. Il était frais, puissant, comme le souffle de Mère Nature au pied de la montagne. Le mont avait adopté son manteau blanc, pourtant c'était comme si le printemps était déjà là. Un micro-climat avait atteint les roches anciennes, mais sans toucher au reste. Clarke avait mis cela sur le dos du réchauffement climatique, son cerveau cherchant toujours à tout comprendre. Elle ne restait pas sans questions, mais les réponses demeuraient inconnues.

Inconnues, mais pour le moment la jeune Ambassadeur ne s'en préoccupait pas. Après tout, n'était-ce pas aussi le point de cette escapade ?

Les conseils s'étaient enchainés sans aucune once de pitié ces derniers temps et le Commandant finissait ses journées à bout de nerfs. Clarke l'assistait souvent lorsqu'elle était dans ses derniers retranchements, tentant de la calmer en vain. Elle se souvenait d'un soir en particulier où Lexa s'était plainte de commodités entre deux clans mineurs qui se disputaient un terrain de chasse. Ses mains bougeaient rapidement, s'exprimant à travers ses paroles et l'écho de sa voix puissante. Elle avait écarté tous les gardes alors qu'elle était arrivée à sa chambre. Et elle avait heurté un chandelier sans aucun ménagement et la tige de fer s'était étalée sur un tapis qui s'embrasa immédiatement.

Lexa avait poursuivi son chemin, tellement irritée par ses sujets qu'elle ne portait plus d'importance à rien. Clarke l'avait suivie et lança un regard aux pauvres gardes qui s'affairaient à empêcher les flammes de se propager dans le couloir.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, Lexa s'était finalement calmée, somnolant dans les bras de Clarke tandis qu'elle s'appliquait à lui masser les épaules. Elle avait dénoué ses tresses, ses cheveux bruns ondulant jusqu'à ses omoplates, et l'avait soutenue alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son lit. Le Commandant avait refusé son aide, mais son corps ne la portant plus, elle n'avait eut d'autre choix que de se laisser faire.

Sa main s'était accrochée au poignet de Clarke, alors qu'elle la déshabillait et la couvrait avec douceur. La blonde avait soupiré, déposant ses propres vêtements sur un cintre avant de s'installer dans le dos de son amante qui dormait déjà. De son côté, elle restait éveillée, pensive quant à l'état de Lexa qui ne montrait aucune amélioration. Tout les soirs, la colère et la fatigue l'emportaient, laissant la blonde songeuse.

Clarke avait alors tenté de convaincre le Commandant de prendre du repos. Elle avait eut droit à un refus catégorique de la part de la brune, renforçant par la même occasion sa mauvaise humeur matinale.

« Clarke, je comprends ton inquiétude mais je dois passer à travers ça.

-Tu n'es pas irremplaçable Lexa.

-Et que ferait mon peuple, ainsi que le tien, sans son Commandant et sans l'un de ses Ambassadeur ? Qui prendrait les décisions et se présenterait aux conseils ? Qui empêcherait les guerres entre clans ? Comment peux-tu penser à cette option sachant tout ce qui repose sur mes épaules ? »

Lexa s'en était allée peu après cette altercation et Clarke avait compris que c'était peine perdue d'insister auprès d'elle aujourd'hui. Elle était donc allée voir le Gardien de la Flamme, Titus. Imaginant sa réaction quant à sa proposition, elle ne fut pas surprise lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils.

« Vous n'y pensez pas Wanheda !

-Au contraire, j'y pense très sérieusement. Lexa est d'une humeur exécrable et c'est tout juste si je la supporte. Elle a beau être Commandant, elle n'en est pas moins humaine. Elle ne peut pas continuer comme ça, Titus. Lexa sait être patiente auprès de son peuple, mais intérieurement, ce sont ses nerfs qui la possèdent. Et lorsqu'elle explosera en plein conseil, ça sera une hécatombe. »

Titus s'était tut en écoutant Clarke énumérer fait sur fait. Et puis il avait acquiescé, comprenant la situation.

« Je ne peux nier que le Commandant possède son caractère. Mais je vous le répète, ne pas l'avoir lors des conseils serait mettre l'alliance en péril. Elle ne peut pas se permettre d'échapper à ses obligations. »

Clarke tapait du pied, la colère la prenant tandis que son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. Comme à son habitude, elle cherchait un moyen d'arranger les choses, se creusant la tête. Elle pinça ses lèvres, un peu hésitante.

« Déguise son départ. Prétends qu'il s'agit d'un devoir envers le peuple, que le Commandant veut se rapprocher de ses sujets, donner plus de contenance et de connaissance à ses discours. Mieux comprendre, pour pouvoir mieux servir la cause des treize clans.

-Que suggérez-vous exactement ?

-Nous partirons, Lexa et moi, accompagnées de quelques guerriers et soldats de l'Arche. Skaikru doit prouver son appartenance à l'Alliance. Nous rendrons visite à chacun des clans tout en épaulant le Commandant, prouvant ainsi que nous la soutenons dans ses choix. Et Lexa, de son côté, sera plus proche de chacun des clans. Les plaintes seront traitées, le Commandant ne mettra pas son rang de côté, mais cela se fera d'une façon différente. »

L'homme se mit à réfléchir, son visage impassible fixant le sol. Il inspira, passant ses bras dans son dos.

« Et qui prendra votre place ? Et la sienne ?

-Pour ce qui est d'être Ambassadeur, Kane saura y faire. Il porte la marque, il a autant le droit que moi de siéger au conseil. Ses devoirs de Chancelier ne l'empêcheront pas d'être présent. Et tu feras l'affaire concernant Lexa. »

Titus se mit à balbutier, s'agitant brièvement face à cette annonce qui provoquait chez lui plus de surprise que Clarke ne l'avait prévu.

« Je n'ai aucun droit à cette place, Wanheda. Je ne suis que serviteur, et cela depuis quatre générations. Et pensez-vous seulement à mes propres obligations envers les Nightblood ?

-Bien évidemment Titus. Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, aucun ni aucune ne pourra s'asseoir sur le trône si ce n'est Lexa. Tu entraîneras les Nightblood, comme tu le fais à ton habitude, ils ne seront pas mis de côté. Mais les audiences n'auront plus lieu. Tu récolteras les plaintes, les mineures, tu sauras les traiter. Si tu as formé Lexa, tu dois parfaitement savoir quoi faire. Et si votre opinion diverge, Lexa se chargera de remettre les choses en ordre à son retour.

-Votre proposition n'est pas encore acceptée. Elle doit être mûrement étudiée, rien ne doit être laissé au hasard et Lexa à son mot à dire sur..

-Je lui en parlerai dès ce soir. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas terminer sa phrase, lui prouvant qu'il n'y avait rien à discuter. Le gardien de la Flamme noua ses doigts, comme priant pour ne pas attiser les foudres du Commandant ainsi que la révolte des membres du conseil. Clarke lui adressa un regard de soutien, mais il n'en avait que faire lorsqu'elle reprit son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle se mit à regarder par le grand balcon, pensant à autre chose que sa prochaine confrontation avec la brune. Le peuple de Polis s'activait et l'énergie ne semblait pas désemplir, peuplant les ruelles et la grande place. Et avec son plus grand désarroi, elle alla s'installer sur son lit, prenant conscience de sa position larvaire face au monde extérieur. Se comparant à tous ceux qui s'affairaient dans son ombre. Bien sûr, elle était devenue quelqu'un d'important. Bien sûr, elle avait sa valeur. Mais elle mourrait d'envie de les rejoindre. Juste un jour, savoir et comprendre la vie d'un citadin sans qu'elle n'eût à prendre les commandes.

Sa porte s'ouvrit en un grincement et Clarke détourna la tête pour venir croiser le regard émeraude qui se fixait sur elle.

« Puis-je entrer ? » s'enquit la brune.

Clarke acquiesça et Lexa s'introduisit dans la chambre. Elle referma la porte, s'approchant du lit dans lequel elle ne dormait presque jamais. Lexa s'était très rarement retrouvée dans cette chambre et à dire vrai, elle jugeait le sommier beaucoup trop petit. Mais avec l'air si ensommeillé de son amante, elle ne résista pas à venir s'agenouiller près d'elle.

« Titus m'a parlé. Il m'a tout dit concernant tes projets.

-Ce sont plus tes projets que les miens, Commandant. »

Lexa sourit sous cette appellation qui sonnait aujourd'hui tellement fausse dans la bouche de Clarke. En privé, elle ne l'appelait presque jamais ainsi. Sauf en cas de moquerie, ironiquement, ou lorsque son mauvais caractère l'avait décidé. Lexa réalisa que le caractère en question était de sortie lorsqu'elle tenta une approche, sa main recoiffant gentiment une des mèches dorées. L'index de Clarke la bloqua quelques secondes plus tard, son regard toujours attentif aux moindres mots qui sortiraient de ses lèvres.

« Tu dois comprendre que mon devoir doit être exécuté, et cela sous peine de mauvaise entente entre les treize clans. Tu n'as pas connu ce qu'ils étaient avant que je ne mette en place la coalition, et je te promets que tu n'as pas envie d'en avoir un aperçu. Je me dois d'être présente à Polis.

-Tu es venue me déranger dans mon sommeil pour me dire que tu refuse mes soit disant « projets » ? Ironisa Clarke, tournant la tête pour ne plus la fixer.

-Non, cela n'est pas ce que j'ai dis. » Lui répondit Lexa, tout en faisant glisser ses bottes.

Elle grimpa sur le lit, s'approchant d'une Clarke qui se roulait davantage en boule. Lexa leva les yeux au ciel face à ce chantage affectif évident ainsi qu'à ce manque de bonne foi. Elle laissa le dos de sa main parcourir le dos de son pull, la blonde se refusant toujours à lui échanger un regard. Elle s'approcha encore un peu plus, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de sa nuque et laissa un murmure s'échapper de sa gorge.

« J'ai fais préparer des chevaux. Nous partons demain à l'aube, mes troupes nous encadrerons. »

Clarke se redressa subitement, réalisant que son Commandant l'avait trainée dans la farine depuis le départ. Elle hésita à la gifler l'espace d'un instant mais le bonheur était trop présent pour qu'elle se le permette. Cela n'aurait été qu'une gifle minuscule de toute manière.

La blonde préféra lui sauter dessus littéralement, plaquant un baiser sur sa bouche et se levant à toute hâte pour préparer ses affaires.

« Pas de remerciements ? interrogea le Commandant, presque amusée.

-Tu ne les mérites pas. » Lui répondit Clarke presque naturellement.

Lexa haussa les épaules, ne quittant des yeux une Clarke qui faisait les cent pas à travers sa chambre, sortant vêtement par vêtement. Elle savait qu'une taquinerie de la sorte ne la fâchait pas autant qu'elle voulait bien le montrer. Et cela amusait bien le Commandant qu'elle était, sortant un peu du conventionnel et de l'archétype dans lequel elle devait sans arrêt s'enfermer.

Clarke était son moment de détente mais tellement plus à la fois qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment la décrire. Elle était celle qui savait trouver les bons mots, avoir les bons gestes et prendre les bonnes décisions. Son esprit était celui d'un leader, comme le sien, mais pourtant Lexa ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter à quel point elles étaient différentes. Elles étaient en tout point complémentaires, car chacune possédant une opinion divergeant de l'autre. Pourtant, toutes deux pensaient au bien de leur peuple et c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Lexa savait prendre ses idées en considération.

Elle haussa un sourcil alors que Clarke s'asseyait près d'un bureau improvisé sur lequel reposait un ordinateur. La tâche avait été ardue pour intégrer l'engin à l'environnement. Titus avait bien évidemment été contre cette machine du diable tentant d'imiter notre cerveau, comme il l'avait appelé si joliment. Et puis avec l'accord de Lexa, ils avaient pu établir une connexion avec l'Arche qui était désormais à portée de main.

La blonde démarra son logiciel de communication, excitée en tout point tandis que Lexa derrière elle venait l'assister. Une voix électronique se fit rapidement entendre et Clarke en reconnu la propriétaire immédiatement.

« Clarke ? Tu me reçois bien ?

-Cinq sur cinq Raven. Ton logiciel marche à la perfection.

-Je te l'avais dis, c'est tellement dommage que tu aies attendu tout ce temps pour le tester, lâcha la jeune métisse, un peu dépitée.

-L'utilité n'est pas là pour le moment. En revanche, un talkie-walkie pourrait m'être utile.

-Un talkie-walkie ? Tu es devenue espionne dans le dos de Lexa ou quoi ? »

Clarke ricana, tandis que Lexa soupirait face à son manque de sérieux. Elle la fatiguait parfois, peut-être tout autant que la brune la fatiguait. Lexa pris la parole, lisant à travers les paroles de Clarke.

« Raven ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Se tenta la brune.

-Tiens en parlant du loup, êtes-vous au courant que Clarke complote contre vous Commandant ? »

Les deux filles du ciel se mirent à rire, laissant une Lexa perplexe quand à savoir si sa santé mentale finirait par dérailler après aussi peu de sérieux. Après quelques minutes où cette dernière tenta de s'expliquer, les rires se turent. Le sérieux reprit place et très vite, un message fut porté au leader des Skaikru. Lexa exigeait de renforcer leur alliance et pour cela, elle avait besoin d'hommes. Kane accepta volontiers, sachant déjà qu'il y aurait des volontaires.

Il promit l'arrivée d'un convoi dans la nuit et ce fut chose faite, lorsque que le Range Rover se gara au milieu de la grande place. Les enfants accoururent, un peu apeurés mais se rassurèrent en voyant un cheval arriver à grand galop derrière le véhicule. Sur son dos, Octavia qui descendit prestement lorsque la porte avant du Rover s'ouvrit. En sortit à son tour Lincoln, suivi de Bellamy et Raven qui s'était installée au volant. Les portes arrière s'ouvrirent difficilement, laissant un Jasper titubant s'avancer vers la grande tour, suivit de Monty dont le regard se posait sur tout.

D'autres soldats provenant de l'Arche firent leur apparition, escortés par des Natifs. Mais seul le petit groupe fut pris à part.

Les gardes les accompagnèrent jusqu'à la salle du conseil où le Commandant était posé sur son trône. A sa droite se tenait Titus, à sa gauche Clarke. Tous furent enclin à s'agenouiller devant le leader, pourtant tous ne le faisait de gaieté de cœur.

Supportant le regard de Clarke, Bellamy accéda à ses requêtes tandis que son visage fermé laissait supposer à quel point il ne souhaitait guère cette interaction. Le Commandant le suivit également du regard, le visage fermé. Quand à l'homme, il fulminait. Lexa les avaient abandonnés au Mont Weather, et à cause de cela, leur peuple avait subi une attaque de la Nation des Glaces. Il avait perdu Gina, ainsi que plusieurs de ses amis. C'était une colère qui lui prenait les tripes, mais son bon sens lui réclamait de suivre Clarke. Il se devait de la ramener parmi les siens, lui faire comprendre le danger que représentaient encore les Natifs.

Jasper, sous l'effet de l'alcool, s'apprêtait à s'insurger alors que Monty venait le retenir. Malheureusement pour lui, son ami ne l'écoutait plus et lui en voulait encore d'avoir été l'un des coupables du meurtre de sa petite amie. Octavia entra en jeu, passant une main sur ses épaules pour l'inciter à suivre les ordres. Il se serait presque totalement étalé sur le sol si elle ne l'avait pas retenu. Lincoln regardait l'action, déjà à genoux.

Quant à Raven, elle restait debout. Titus lui adressa un regard menaçant auquel elle répondit par de la gêne. Elle ne pouvait pas se baisser, sa jambe ainsi que le haut de sa hanche la faisait souffrir. Lexa se leva finalement, s'avançant vers elle. Elle la jaugea un instant, puis posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule, soutenant son regard du sien.

« Nous trouverons quelque chose pour alléger ta peine. » la rassura t-elle, lui adressant un sourire.

La jeune ingénieur secoua la tête, peu convaincue mais ses yeux remerciaient Lexa dont l'intervention l'avait rassurée. Tout entre elles n'avait pas été rose, et Raven avait longtemps souhaité qu'elle puisse payer pour la mort de Finn. Elle avait cependant compris que le Commandant agissait pour le bien de son peuple et sa propre crédibilité aux yeux de ce dernier. C'était la façon dont elle gouvernait.

Tous se relevèrent finalement, et Lexa commença à mettre au clair la raison de leur présence. Ils avaient chacun une qualité ainsi qu'un statut qu'il était important de présenter aux clans inconnus. Bellamy, Octavia et Lincoln étaient des guerriers et pourraient s'avérer utile si un soulèvement se présentait. Raven et Monty possédaient des connaissances innées concernant l'ingénierie et la technologie. Et Jasper….Jasper était dans une période de convalescence douloureuse. Depuis la mort de Maya, il s'était refermé sur lui-même et sa tentative de suicide auprès de la Nation des Glaces n'avait que plus prouvé qu'il ne tenait plus à rien. Alors Monty l'avait trainé de force, en espérant que la découverte lui rendrait la joie de vivre.

Plus tard, chacun des membres du Skaikru fut accompagné à son appartement. La tour de Polis ne manquant pas de chambres, il n'y eut que Monty qui insista pour rester près de Jasper. Bellamy regardait d'un œil suspect le Commandant, tandis que Clarke arpentait le couloir à ses côtés. Alors qu'elles entrèrent toutes deux dans une pièce protégé de gardes, Bellamy s'interrogea.

La relation des deux jeune femmes n'avait pas été exposée, même si certains et notamment Titus se doutaient d'une certaine ambigüité. Le peuple n'en savait rien, mais le Fleimkeipa n'était pas dupe. Il savait que Wanheda avait un grand pouvoir, et à défaut de véritablement contrôler la mort, elle avait beaucoup d'emprise sur le Commandant.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand tout le monde trouva enfin le sommeil. Le Commandant dormait d'un sommeil de plomb, la blonde à ses côtés l'ayant finalement rejointe. Lexa avait pris cette habitude étrange de commencer à somnoler entre les bras de Clarke. C'était comme si sa présence, sa chaleur et tout ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était la relaxait finalement. Leur rencontre avait été si hostile que parfois Lexa se demandait comment elles avaient pu en arriver au point où elles en étaient aujourd'hui. Et pourtant, sa respiration la berçait maintenant chaque soir, la laissant sombrer avec lenteur, tandis que de courts baisers pleuvaient sur sa peau.

Oui, Lexa n'aurait pu dire cela il y a quelques mois. A présent, les choses avaient changé. Pour le meilleur, le Commandant l'espérait, mais elle savait également qu'établir une telle relation allait avoir ses conséquences. Tôt ou tard.


End file.
